Forest Of Lies
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: Midnight is a young she-cat raised in a tough group of cats. She never knew her parents. The only kin she has is her brother, Fawn. What she doesn't realize is that most of her life isn't true. Will she find the truth? Or will she be trapped in a forest of lies? Warning: Cursing, Blood, and other stuff.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This fic will most likely have swearing and stuff like that. It shall contain blood and violence as well! Enjoy! ;)**

A tomcat walked through the forest, scenting for prey. _Where all those annoying birds when you need 'em?,_ he wondered.

This tom's name was Rikki. His pelt was jet black and his eyes glowed green in the night. A scent suddenly came to his nose when the soft breeze shifted. He stiffened.  
It wasn't prey. But it wasn't a predator either. No, far worse than a dog or badger.

There was no use in trying to run. He knew he'd be caught anyway. He simply stood there and waited to be killed.

**(Elsewhere a while later)**

Inside a large hollow log was a she-cat named Mitzy. She was looking down at four kits with loving amber eyes. _I_ _suppose I'll name two,_ she thought, _and when Rikki gets back he can name the other two._  
She looked thoughtfully at a fawn-brown kit. He looked exactly like her. "I'll name you Fawn." she decided.

The second kit she looked to was a black she-kit. The kit's pelt looked as though it were made of ebony. "You'll be Midnight." Mitzy said. Now Rikki would name the other kits. Two gray kits. Both males, one darker than the other.  
Wait, where was Rikki anyway? He'd been gone a while. _Is prey that well hidden tonight?_ she wondered.

She heard rustling outside the log. Thinking it was her mate, she got up and hurried out. "Rikki?" she called, looking into a hedge.

She froze.

A farmiliar tom stepped out, laughing at her. "No. But don't worry, Mitzy. You'll be seeing him again soon enough." the tom said. Mitzy felt herself threaten to run away. But then her kits would be left, completely defenseless, at this tom's mercy.

"How did you find us?" she asked. The tom looked at her as if she were an idiot, "I followed you."  
Mitzy didn't even have time to get ready before he bowled her over. Sharp claws pressed against her exposed belly. "Hm, I smell milk. You and Rikki got busy." the tom said.

Mitzy hissed, "Kill me if you want. Just don't go for my kits!"  
The tom blinked. Quick as lightning, his claws went from her belly to her throat, ripping it open. Blood sprayed out, falling to the ground like rain. Mitzy gasped for air.

So this was how death felt. Suffocating on your own blood as darkness, cold darkness swallowed your life.  
The last thing Mitzy saw was the tom walking towards the log.


	2. Chapter 1

Midnight was crouched low to the ground, her hips wriggling. A thrush was in front of her and completely oblivious to the feline behind it.  
She pounced and the thrush was dead before it even knew what was going on. "Good work, Midnight." a tom's voice sounded. Midnight turned to see a golden-brown tom.

"Snake! I didn't see you there." Midnight said, surprised. Snake walked over to her, "Weren't supposed to. I think you've gotten quite good at this over the past two years. Torch will be pleased with your progress."  
Despite her slight smile, Midnight was frowning on the inside.

***Flashback***

_She'd been part of The Thorns ever since she could remember. The leader, Torch, had saved her and her brother when they were just two days old. Their father had been insane. He'd killed their mother and two other littermates._  
_Torch had been taking a walk when he saw what was happening. He killed their father and took them to what was now there home. A she-cat named Tils had nursed them along with her own kit, Cure._

_After reaching six months, they were paired with an adult to train them. She'd recieved Snake. At first, it was all too_ _much for her. But eventually, she toughened up and could take it._  
_Everything was fine, until that day..._

_Midnight had decided to go hunting in the late afternoon. She was about to pounce on a lizard when she heard a scream. Following the sound, she saw three members of The Thorns cornering a young tom. He looked about her age._  
_Far off from them was a dead she-cat. Since both she and the young tom shared a tortieshell pelt, Midnight guessed she was his mother. She perked her ears to hear what was being said._

_"We're giving you a choice. Either join us, or end up like your Mommy." one of the cats, a she-cat, threatened. Midnight could understand if a tom could be this cruel, but a she-cat? Weren't she-cats kind to kits?_  
_The young tortieshell tom was obviously afraid. Tears were flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. And it looked like his left forepaw was sprained. He clenched his teeth as he answered, "Fine."_

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Midnight, you okay?" Snake asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Midnight said. After remembering that day, Midnight felt the need to talk with that young tom again. His name was Kodi, and he had been part of The Thorns for almost a year now.  
"Go on back to camp. You look like you could use some rest." Snake said. "Kay." Midnight said, walking past him.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

Fawn was sunning himself on a flat rock while he watched Sparks eat a robin. "You're gonna get a stomach-ache if you keep eating so fast." he said. Sparks shot him a fake glare, "I will try to monitor how fast I chew."  
Fawn smiled, shaking his head slowly. He then rolled onto his back, allowing his belly to get some warmth. "Oh look, Midnight's coming back from hunting." he heard Sparks say. Immediately, Fawn flipped back over and jumped off the rock to meet his sister.

"'Sup sis." he said, approaching her. Midnight smiled, "Just tired is all. You know where Kodi is?" Fawn thought for a moment. Where had he last seen the tortieshell? "Last I saw him, he was headed for the stream with Zane. He might be there." he said.  
"Kay, thanks." Midnight said, bounding off in that direction.

Fawn watched her go. Midnight had been hanging around Kodi a lot. Maybe she found out about his crush on her and feels the same. Fawn shrugged and started walking back to the flat rock. Maybe...

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

"Hey Kodi. Hey Zane."

Kodi jumped, turning around. It was Midnight. "Oh, hey." Kodi said, blushing slightly. "What are you two doing?" Midnight asked.  
"Fishing." Zane said before Kodi could, "Wanna join?"

Midnight thought about it for a few seconds, looking at Kodi the whole time. "No thanks. I'm really tired." she said, "Maybe next time."  
As Midnight walked away, her tail brushed Kodi's chest, making him blush harder. Thank goodness she wasn't facing him.

"Give it up. You're not her type." Zane said when Midnight was gone. "How's that so?" Kodi asked. "Well, you're you. And she's her. Simple." Zane said, not taking his eyes off the water.  
Kodi glared at him, "What does that mean?"

Zane straightened, turning to Kodi. "You're a pathetic loser is what I mean. Just go after Prick or Melt." he said. Kodi's tail tip began to twitch, "Prick and Melt are still kits."  
"Mhm. Suits you perfectly." Zane said. "You know what. I'm going back to camp, I can't handle this." Kodi said, walking away.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www**

**Author's Note: How was it for the first chapter? I've been working on it for a few days, so I hope it's good. Bye, bye!**


End file.
